


Pity Someone Like You

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Child Abuse, Drug Abuse, Incest, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:32:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9493613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rick Sanchez isnt the best Grandfather, but Morty still thinks he's pretty great. Even if it hurts.





	

A slow, tired grogginess swept Rick up and pulled him into a sleep that was nearly invisible. The only way Morty knew he'd fallen asleep was that he'd stopped rambling. It was concerning to say the least-- Rick was falling asleep more and more with each new day.

Morty didn't want to admit it, but he was horribly concerned about him. Even if he was a dickwad, and even if he constantly berated Morty, the boy couldn't help but feel upset that his grandpa wasn't feeling up to par.

Frantically, Morty hurried to shake the man awake, his stress laden voice panicked. Their whirring ship was starting to drift off route each moment Rick was asleep. 

Moments later, Rick woke, jerking the ship back into line and shakily pushing Morty, who was practically on his lap, off of him. He huffed and gripped the wheel with pale, straining hands and kept his wide blue eyes ahead.  
“R-Rick?” Morty asked in a quiet voice, curling up in his seat and buckling his seat belt again. Rick didn't look at him or acknowledge that he was there, too upset with himself to face Morty. Cold hands gripped his own yellow shirt and he sighed shakily, tears rolling down his cheeks with a sudden fear. Rick wouldn't last forever, he knew.

Rick put the ship in autopilot and turned to Morty, his usually stone face turned sorrowful. “Morty…” he sighed softly, pressing a hand to the boy’s tear soaked cheek. He carefully wiped the flowing tears away and pulled his grandson in for a hug. “Listen. I'm gonna be fine. I-it's all f-fine Morty, remember? R-Rick and Morty… one hundred years R-Rick and Mo-Morty, okay?”

Oh, and Morty cried at that. It did nothing to stop his tears. His fragility was showing, more than ever, and he pressed himself into the old man's arms and sobbed into his chest. “Rrrick!!!! I don't want you to d-die!!”

Rick sighed, his pale blue eyes searching the boy's face before he turned back to stare out the window into oblivion. “I know, Morty,” he said softly, voice lowering. It wasn't exactly that kind of sickness he was dealing with but he couldn't worry about that right now. It would only make him more nauseas, and definitely more tired. 

Morty didn't let up. He continued to cry and it shot burning needles into Rick’s heart. The old man grit his teeth as he tried to subdue the urge to cry himself. He knew how much the boy was suffering but if he admitted the secret that was sure to shatter their relationship… oh the boy would be suffering even more.  
With a twist of a lever Rick jolted the ship out of autopilot and focused himself on the empty abyss in front of him. They were light years from Earth, and Rick didn't know where they were going anymore.

-

Morty fell asleep about an hour later and he stayed that way for a couple more. Rock didn't mind-- it helped him focus on where he was going. The only noise was the clunky whirring of the ship and his grandson’s soft, gentle breathing. They were nearing Earth now, the old familiar pull of the atmosphere laboring his breaths. Morty woke moments later, groggy and his body feeling grossly heavy. It sure was a shock to him, the change in gravity from each location to the next.

Rick glanced over the the disheveled boy but turned away with haste when he caught those vibrant green eyes with his own tired blue ones. Sometimes Rick forgot that Morty was filled with energy, being only just a young teenager that was still growing and finding his place in the world. The life in his eyes was startling and impossibly beautiful, always managing to pull the oxygen from the scientist's lungs.

Morty's concerned voice pulled him from his haze and he flashed him a wavering grin. He turned back to look at the rapidly approaching ground, and he slammed the brakes and eased them into a level position below the clouds. Morty laughed nervously and kept his wide green eyes straight ahead, his tanned fingers gripping at the fabric of the old, worn seat. Morty felt a strange smile spread his lips. He didn't know why he was smiling.

-

The clink and crash of the vehicle landing inside the garage was something of a familiar ache in Rick's ears. He turned off the ignition and leaned back in his seat, reaching for his flask and gulping down the liquid with a slow conviction. Definitely to get drunk. When he looked up, Morty had already left and exited the garage. The disappointment that enveloped Rick was so overbearing that he felt he couldn't breathe, which lead him to slug down even more of the bitter tasting alcohol.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments really help.


End file.
